


Discovering the egg

by Blinking



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anyways the end is very rushed, Dramatic effect ya feel?, I'm Sorry, Ik Sap and Purpled weren't there, Light Angst, M/M, SapNap and Purpled are brothers, Whoever made that idea is a God and I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinking/pseuds/Blinking
Summary: Skeppy comes home to the red vines and gets to the bottom of it only to find that it's one hell of a nightmare
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Discovering the egg

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and posting it on mobile so yea that sucks :/ 
> 
> SapNap and Purpled are brothers since in cannon Sap is Bad's son and Purpled being their child is just a wonderful idea 
> 
> Also the ending is rushed since it's like 3am here 
> 
> I wrote this out of boredom and because I wrote a lot for the highschool au that's not even posted yet, so take this instead and have some fun :)

Skeppy walked to his and Bad's mansion home, he just got back from mining a bunch of neatherite for some new armour. It didn't seem important at the moment since they just had a battle, he didn't even remember or care to. He just wanted to pass out in his bed and stay like that forever, the Nether wasn't kind to him. 

Skeppy stopped in his tracks. 

Life just wasn't kind to him either. 

The first thing he sees when he comes home is his house covered in vines, red vines. Skeppy could've sworn he recognized the type of vines they were but he couldn't put his finger on it. At the moment he didn't care, his house was covered in them and he doesn't know if Bad was in it, Purpled, or SapNap. 

Skeppy felt panic rise in him as he ran towards it all, his face lighting up slightly. He didn't care for what he was holding, a loud clang was heard as he dropped almost everything to run faster. Even if his kids didn't come often he just couldn't shake the feeling that this one time they did. Skeppy just wanted everything to be okay, but he realized that once he joined this SMP he knew nothing would be okay. 

Even if it was for a little bit. 

Standing in front he grabbed the sword that hung at his hips and started swinging as hard as he could. The vines only grew back and kept growing stronger every time he hit them, and every time it touched his skin it burned. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned around with a smile as he saw Ant. 

"Ant, dude can you come an-" Skeppy stepped back as Ant swung a sword at him. "What the hell are you doing?!" Skeppy screamed blocking the sword Ant kept swinging. 

"You're hurting the egg Skeppy." Skeppy was confused and tripped over an ingot he dropped while he was running. 

"Hurting the what," Skeppy rolled away from his friend. "A fucking egg?" He stood up quickly and ran quickly as well. 

Skeppy didn't know where he was running all he knew was that he had to. Ant was acting weird, never in his life that he thought he would have to fight him. Here was though running away from him and trying to find a hiding spot, he could go to Bad's statue room, Skeppy didn't know if Ant knew where it was though. Maybe the cat hybrid did and he would die cause he was hurting an egg. 

What even was the egg? Why did Ant care so much for it, so much that he would hurt or even kill him over it? Was the whole SMP like this or just him? Skeppy had too many questions run through his head that he couldn't keep up with it. 

"Skeppy don't try to run, the egg will always find you." Skeppy only ran faster than before. He could feel his legs wanting to give out, he knew he had to find somewhere to hide. 

Skeppy looked around and decided that the church would work, but it was kinda small, he had to make it work. It was the closest building to him and he had nowhere to go unless he wanted to fall flat. All Skeppy wanted was to make sure his husband and kids were okay, but life just has to throw something at him. 

Skeppy ran into the church and hid behind a pillar, if Ant found him then he would push him and run again. For now though he just had to give his legs a break, and had to take a breather for a second. He could find someone but his brain kept telling him to not trust them, that they could be possessed by this egg thing. He needed to know what the egg was, he needed to know where it was first off. 

"Come out Skeppy, after all you could join us and become one with the egg." Skeppy didn't want to become one with the egg thing. 

Skeppy gripped his sword tightly ready to just run and not hurt his friend. He just wanted to make sure his husband and kids were okay, that's all he wanted to know. His breathing quickened and he couldn't think straight. 

"Skeppy don't you want to become one with the egg?" Before Skeppy knew it he jumped out, the adrenaline rushing throughout his body, as if it wasn't before. 

"No I don't want to join your stupid egg cult thing!" Skeppy pushed Ant down and ran past him, his brain wanting him to go straight to the statue room. 

//

So that's what he did, he just ran as fast as the adrenaline will let him. Skeppy didn't wanna stop running until he made it there. 

"Dad," Or maybe he would stop for a second. "What's going on and where is-" Skeppy pulled Purpled behind the tree he was next to. 

"I don't know, and do not go to the mansion." Skeppy gave him a small dagger. 

"Dad what's going on?" Purpled held onto the dagger with as much grip as he could, mostly out of fear that his parents, brother, and friends could be hurt. 

"I don't know," Skeppy placed his hand on Purpled's cheek. "I'm gonna figure it out, and do not hurt or touch those red vines no matter where they are, you got that?" Purpled nodded, as he put his own hand over Skeppy's. 

"Be safe Dad and please make sure Sap and Pa are okay." Skeppy nodded, he kissed the top of Purpled's forehead before leaving. 

"I will, don't worry alright." Skeppy ran off. 

Purpled let out a breath before leaving to go find somewhere safe only to be stopped by Ant. 

"Hey Purpled, how have you've been?" Purpled backed away holding the dagger tightly. He knew how to fight, he was taught, why was he freezing up so suddenly? 

"Good Ant, how have you've been lately?" Purpled muttered out, he was terrified. Red vines are growing everywhere and most people that are here are attacking others or leaving it be. He just wanted everything to go back to normal again, he wanted to go back to having a nice and normal family. Why couldn't he? 

"Where is he?" Purpled backed away slowly. 

"Who?" He was playing dumb, he knew his Dad was running from something or rather someone. 

"You know who." He hit a wall behind him, he couldn't run anymore or back away. 

All Purpled saw was a giant sword hanging over him, he closed his eyes tightly. 

"Get away from him." It was SapNap. 

He smiled at the sight of his brother. 

// 

Skeppy ran to the statue room and he ran faster than ever. Not only did he need to find that egg but he also needed to find Bad. 

He just wanted everything to go back to normal even if it was for a day. That would be the perfect day, he had no work and didn't have to worry about a war that could happen any day. Why did they even have to have a war every other week? 

Skeppy looked in his inventory for a shovel, just his luck that he didn't have one. He groaned at himself for most likely throwing it on the ground or just leaving it at home since he went to the Nether. He didn't care at the moment so he dug hard with his hands, bare hands. Nails getting dirty and dirt getting in his eyes he didn't care, he just couldn't care at the moment. 

"C'mon I need to dig faster," Skeppy whispered to himself, it was harsh. "God damn it!" Skeppy stood up. He felt tears run down his face. 

All he wanted was to come home and see his family, to lay down, and to just relax. He usually never regretted many things but this will always be one of them, joining this stupid SMP. His life was perfect before he met Bad and actually started something special to him. Skeppy was fine going around and making a mess of servers and pissing people off for the hell of it. He was fine being a wanted man, but now he wasn't. 

Skeppy had a family. He had a house. He had friends. He actually had a life. 

Maybe that's why he wiped away the tears that stained his face, and maybe that's why he went back on knees to dig up the hole. Skeppy was determined and by god no one could stop him if had something on his mind that he wanted. He just wanted everything to go back to normal. 

"I'm gonna go down there," Dirt hit his face.

"I'm gonna find that stupid egg," The hood that Bad made for him was getting more dirty than before. 

"And I'm gonna save my FUCKING family!"

Skeppy's face lit up as soon as he saw the ladder down to the statue room. 

// 

Sliding down the ladder he knew he was gonna have splinters but it was all gonna be worth it. He smiled to himself realizing that there is a chance that Bad is down here hiding as well from those vines. Once he kills that egg he will clean the vines and finally get a day in for sleep. He could see it now, waking up next to Bad and smile softly as he stared at his lover sleeping peacefully for once. Then he could get a day in with his kids and have a nice day training or sparring for fun, a picnic sounded wonderful. 

Oh it sounded too wonderful that it could only stay a dream. 

His feet hit the cold stone floor and he walked towards where the statues are supposed to be, only to stop a few feet in. 

"What the actual hell?" Skeppy stared and it wasn't out of awe. 

He found the egg and to say the least it was definitely where the vines were coming from. He wanted to chop them so he didn't have to step over them every second but who knew who was down here. Skeppy decided to step on the vines hard, it was only his boot. 

"Who hurt the eg-" Skeppy looked up with a smile growing. 

"Bad!" Skeppy ran and hugged Bad tightly. 

"Skeppy!" Bad hugged back just as harder. 

"You have no idea what has happened today," Bad stepped back so Skeppy could talk. "First I came home from getting neatherite and all I see are those red vines so I try to get through them by cut-" 

"You hurt the egg?" Skeppy gave Bad a confused look. 

"What?" 

"It doesn't matter," Bad put his hand on Skeppy's shoulder. "You didn't know, but now that you're here I can explain it to you." Bad went towards the egg as Skeppy shook his head. 

"Don't go near that thing!" Skeppy grabbed Bad's arm. 

"Skeppy it's just the egg c'mon it's fine." 

Skeppy hated this, not only was Ant being controlled by this thing but Bad was as well. He didn't understand why either. This thing was disgusting and taking over everything it seemed to touch, so why was he so protective. 

"Bad we shouldn't touch this, hell we shouldn't even be near this." Skeppy stood still and Bad turned. 

"Skeppy don't you see," Bad smiled, it wasn't nice and sweet but twisted and insane. "This egg, it just makes everyone who follows it feel so euphoric."

"I don't think you're using that right." 

"Well it makes me feel intense happiness so yes I am Skeppy." Bad stepped forward to Skeppy who only took a step back. "Why are you afraid?" 

"I don't know Bad, maybe it's because my own husband is possessed by a stupid ass egg and when I tried to get in the mansion Ant tried to fucking murder me?!" Bad stood still arms behind his back. 

"Skeppy-" 

"No, I'm not having it-" Skeppy took a deep breath. He heard footsteps and looked behind to see Ant, Puffy, Purpled, SapNap, and Sam. 

"Puffy and Ant!" The two looked up. "Tell Skeppy how good the egg really is." 

"No we're not doing this, Bad," The demon looked over at the raven haired man. "You are gonna fucking listen to me and you're not gonna interrupt me about this egg thing." 

"What do you want to say Skeppy?" 

"Is it gonna be me and our kids," Bad looked shocked along with everyone standing around. "Or the egg?" 

"Ske- Skeppy you know I can't just choose." 

"Well guess what you're gonna have to or I'm gonna just murder that thing myself." Skeppy gripped his sword and Bad stood still. 

"Skeppy I'm not gonna fig-" Skeppy held the sword over a vine which caused Bad to stop talking quickly. 

"Us or the fucking egg Bad, choose." It was a demand and Bad didn't know what to do or even say. 

Purpled and SapNap stepped forward gripping their own weapons just as tightly. 

"Fine." Skeppy dropped his weapon and stepped forward to face Bad. 

"Dad what are you doing?" SapNap ran up to him only to get pulled back by Sam, he didn't even know what the egg could do. 

"I'm gonna choose for you," Skeppy turned away and stared at the egg. It wasn't his most rational decision he'll admit but what else could he do? Actually think of something smart and planned out, no he couldn't. 

"Skeppy what are you doing?" Bad was growing worried as he stopped a bit closer to Skeppy. 

"I'm gonna go in the egg since you seem to care more about it than our own family." Skeppy glared at him and Bad tried to grab his arm only for him to step in before he could. 

Everyone stared, they didn't know how to react even if they could. SapNap got out of Sam's grip and ran up to the egg as well as Purpled. They just stared in fear of what had just happened, they couldn't even process what just happened. 

SapNap sliced the vines away trying to see if he could get Skeppy out, Purpled joining soon after realizing the plan. This time no one attacked, it felt like they couldn't even move out of pure shock. Bad felt sick to his stomach as he watched his own kids kill the thing he swore to protect with his life. 

Bad felt confused. 

Why did he feel this way though and why wasn't he helping get his own husband out of the egg?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all and I hoped you enjoyed :)


End file.
